


Dossier: Commander Xia Shepard

by fanfoolishness (LoonyLupin), LoonyLupin



Series: A Pocketful of Eezo: Xia Shepard x Tali'Zorah vas Normandy [5]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Mass Effect 2: Lair of the Shadow Broker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 03:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10267094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLupin/pseuds/fanfoolishness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLupin/pseuds/LoonyLupin
Summary: A collection of documents detailing the activities of Commander Shepard, with interactions with the quarian Tali'Zorah vas Neema.





	

**Extranet log:**

  * Search of Citadel Newsnet archives (search terms: Commander Shepard death; Commander Shepard obituary; Cerberus Lazarus Project; Illusive Man; Normandy SR-1)
  * Search of Citadel Newsnet archives (search terms: Jeff ‘Joker’ Moreau; Kaidan Alenko; Tali’Zorah nar Rayya; Garrus Vakarian; Liara T’Soni; Urdnot Wrex)
  * Attempted login: Alliance servicemember extranet (username: XiaWeiShepard_1013, password: GgP1121Ez42), username invalid
  * Search of Citadel Newsnet archives (search terms: what happened to omni-gel)



* * *

**Private message:**

Tali,

I know it was hard to trust that it was me back there on Freedom’s Progress.  It’s me.  I’m not with Cerberus; I’d return to the Alliance in a heartbeat.  But for the time being, I’m going to use Cerberus to get what I need, and that’s stopping these Collectors.  

If things change, let me know.  I need someone I can trust here.  I’ve got Joker and Dr. Chakwas here, and neither of them can wield a shotgun or hack a mech like you can.

Shepard

_Message undelivered, invalid address._

* * *

**Normandy SR-2 biometrics activity log** :

  * 2315: Bed entered, heart rate stable at 72 bpm, omnitool activated in reading mode
  * 0110: Sleep cycle initiated, heart rate reduced to 61 bpm
  * 0315: REM cycle disturbed, heart rate elevated at 104 bpm
  * 0318: Measured pacing around cabin, heart rate elevated at 98 bpm
  * 0330: Returned to bed, heart rate reduced to 72 bpm
  * 0417: Sleep cycle initiated, heart rate stable at 60 bpm
  * 0538: REM cycle disturbed, heart rate elevated at 96 bpm
  * 0539: Jumping jacks, pushups and aerobic exercise instituted, heart rate elevated at 140 bpm
  * 0622: Shower cycle initiated, heart rate reduced to 82 bpm



* * *

**Omnitool downloads:**

  * Solitaire
  * Spider Solitaire
  * Spider Solitaire Max 10000
  * Zakera Ward Restaurant Guide
  * Illium Dining Hot Spots
  * Omega Air Duct and Heating Vent Locations Map
  * Tuchanka Survival Guide
  * YMIR Mech Schematics
  * FENRIS Mech Schematics
  * LOKI Mech Schematics
  * OmniComposer 4.1
  * OmniComposer Keyboard Expansion
  * OmniComposer Mini Drum Kit Expansion
  * OmniComposer Musical Notation Expansion
  * Meditation and Relaxation: You Can Do It!
  * Sleep Like You Mean It: 10 Easy Steps
  * Coping With Loss



* * *

**Chat transcript, Normandy SR-2 internal server:**

2117: S: You still up?

2117: T: Of course.  This drive core isn’t going to take care of itself.

2118: S: What was I thinking?

2119: T: Clearly you must have lost your mind.  What a pity.

2120: S: A mind is a terrible thing to waste.

2121: S: … ha?

2122: S: it’s uh… an old Earth slogan.  Commercial.  Something like that.  I remember hearing it when I was a kid.

2123: T: Well, it’s true.  It would be terrible if you truly lost your mind.  Who else would I ping ideas off of in the middle of the night?

2124: S: It’s not the middle of the night.  This is a perfectly respectful bedtime.

2124: T: Perhaps you need someone to tuck you in then?

2125: S: _[keystrokes deleted, no transmission sent]_

2125: T: Keelah, maybe I’m getting tired after all.  That was too – I don’t know what I’m saying.

2125: T: Never mind.

2126: S: No, it’s fine.  Ha, maybe you’re right.

2126: T: About?

2127: S: _[keystrokes deleted]_ I’m tired too.  Catch you tomorrow?

2128: T: See you then.

* * *

**Private message, draft, deleted, retrieved from archive:**

~~Tali,~~

~~This might be presumptuous, but I’d like to get to know you better.  I know this is crazy and we have a suicide mission staring us down and frankly there’s a damn good chance we’ll all be dead at the end of this.  But if I’ve got this right there’s something between us, and maybe we could~~

* * *

**Omnitool downloads:**

  * An Unabridged Treatise on Quarian History
  * Introduction to Quarian Biology
  * Levo-Dextro: Making It Work
  * An Essential Guide to Levo-Dextro Safety
  * Quarian Classical Music Collection
  * Advanced Drone Microfacture and Maintenance
  * The Little Handbook of Quarian First Aid (Vol. 1-17)
  * Zakera Ward: Dextro Restaurant Revue
  * A Field Guide to Dextro-Amino Teas
  * So You’re Dating an Alien




End file.
